1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle, which determines whether or not an air bag is to be deployed in the cabin inward from a window on a side of the vehicle, for example, when a vehicle rolls over, in accordance with a running state of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of control device for a vehicle, there has been known a control device having an acceleration sensor which can detect an acceleration in the width direction of the vehicle. The control device for a vehicle calculates a sideslip speed of the vehicle on the basis of a result of the detection made by the acceleration sensor, and changes a threshold value for determining a possibility of a roll-over in accordance with the calculated sideslip speed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-71844).
The above-mentioned control device for a vehicle calculates a sideslip speed of the vehicle by integrating the acceleration in the width direction, which is detected by the acceleration sensor. The sideslip speed calculated from the acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor is significantly deviated from the actual sideslip speed, and it is difficult to obtain an accurate sideslip speed. Therefore, it is difficult to deploy an air bag at an accurate timing with the above-mentioned control device for a vehicle.